


Now and Always

by lainspectorayelprofesor (redqueenoctavia)



Series: Our Home  [Palawan - Canon Divergent AU]  |  Marquillo ♥ [4]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Palawan, Wedding Night, Weddings, beach wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/lainspectorayelprofesor
Summary: Raquel is tired of waiting for their wedding day; So one day, she just puts together a small ceremony in secret.





	Now and Always

They had decided to wait to plan their wedding because of Raquel’s possibly risky pregnancy.

But the truth was Raquel was tired of waiting.

Of her own admission, she wasn’t a patient woman.

Enough was enough.

She couldn’t wait anymore to be Sergio’s wife.

So, secretly, she set everything up.

For a couple of weeks, she gathered up the supplies and kept them hidden from him.

He wasn’t the only who could keep a secret, after all.

Besides, Raquel had spent years leading the Police Force and if she was capable of running a complex operation against the biggest heist in Spain, and she could sure as hell plan a last minute wedding with little to no effort.

One day, when Sergio had gone to the mainland to run some errands, Raquel saw it as the perfect opportunity and hired the help of some trust-worthy locals to set everything up quietly and quickly.

Today was the day.

He was in for the surprise of his life.

*******

Returning to their home with Raquel’s prenatal vitamins, Mariví’s medicine, as well as some baby supplies Raquel had ordered, Sergio set everything down on the dining room table and, glancing around the house, he looked for signs of inhabitants.

There was nobody in sight.

“Raquel?” he called out.

No reply.

Sergio frowned.

He tried again, “Raquel? Paula?”

Still, nothing.

A sudden dread filled his heart.

_What if they’d been discovered?_

_What if – in his absence – the authorities had come in and taken them away?_

But before he could freak out too much, Paula came into the room running, a glowing smile on her face.

“Sergio! You’re finally back!”

His quick mind went into high gear.

_Had something happened?_

“Is something wrong?” Sergio demanded. “Is it your mother? The baby?”

He began to rush toward the direction Paula had come from.

“No, No. Everything is okay.”

That stopped him.

Suddenly, he noticed what Paula was wearing.

The little girl had on a beautiful light pink satin dress with pink tulle at the bottom, a pastel flower corsage on her wrist.

_Had she been outside playing princess again? _

“What’s happening?”

“Come on, come on! We have to hurry!” Paula pressed, taking him by the hand and pulling him along. “It’s almost sundown.”

Luckily for everyone involved, Sergio never failed to dress like a gentleman, so there wasn’t much preparation needed in his case. In fact, no preparation at all. He was ready for his surprise.

Sergio had no idea what was going on as Paula practically dragged him to the beach.

Then, he saw the elegant wooden square canopy, covered with white flowy drapes and flowers decorating it.

He was stunned to find Raquel approaching from the side and coming to stand under the wedding arch, a simple bouquet of wildflowers in her hands.

She was wearing a long pale lavender dress that came down to her ankles, the material loosely hugging her pregnant belly of five months; her feet were bare as she stood on the fine sandy beach and waited for him to walk down the invisible aisle to her.

He stood there, overwhelmed at the sight.

Meanwhile, Paula floated to stand beside her mother.

Out of the blue, Mariví appeared with María by the arm, and a man he wasn’t familiar with came to stand by the centre of the canopy.

He was undoubtedly the wedding officiant.

Step by step, Sergio walked down to Raquel.

When he reached her, her smile was nervous.

“What do you say?” she prompted. “Want to get married?”

“You did all of this while I was gone?” he asked Raquel, flabbergasted.

Raquel nodded, confirming.

“I’m tired of waiting, Sergio,” she told him, taking his hand in hers. Sergio chuckled. “Besides, this is how it should be. Just us and our family.”

He tucked a strand of her long loose hair behind her ear, careful not to disturb the Sampaguita flower she’d pinned there.

“You’re incredible,” he mused, his eyes filling with unshed tears, his heart full with so much love he couldn’t barely hold it in.

Neither of them needed nor wanted anything fancy.

Just the two of them, their family and a beautiful sunset.

Sergio and Raquel held hands and faced each other.

And so, together, as the sun set behind them, they exchanged rings and promises.

They vowed to be faithful and honest with each other.

They vowed to never leave each other’s side no matter what.

They vowed to love each other, _now and always_.

*******

Later, the whole family sat together on pillows, at the picnic-style dinner table that had been set on the sand. Surrounded by candles and delicious homemade food, they ate and celebrated the marriage and their family.

There was no alcohol at the table though. It hadn’t seemed fair, since three out of the five people there couldn’t drink it. So, instead, they all just had virgin strawberry daiquiris.

Not long after their dinner, however, after the sun had already set and the night had arrived, María took Mariví and Paula back inside the house to sleep, while the newlyweds stayed behind on the beach.

“Now what, wife?” he asked, leaning forward to kiss Raquel.

“Well, now… it’s time for our wedding night,” she teased. “Husband.”

There wasn’t much point in leaving home to go on a proper honeymoon – what with a baby on the way, and a young child and an ailing old woman with dementia in their care… But they’d be damned if they didn’t have a glorious wedding night.

“Right here, on the beach?” Sergio asked, raising an eyebrow. Then, he grimaced slightly. “I mean, I have nothing against it, it’s just I’m not sure it’s a good idea, what with sand getting everywhere and–”

Raquel shook her head.

“No, no,” she murmured seductively. “You’re not the only meticulous planner… Professor.”

She rose from her pillows – less than gracefully, the bump getting in the way – and held out her hand to him.

“Come with me.”

Sergio smiled brightly, got up to his feet and took her hand.

“Lead the way… Inspectora.”

*******

Raquel led him through the white sandy beach, the night breeze brushing their skin, as they walked together hand-in-hand.

They didn’t have to walk long until they reached their destination.

Sergio stared in awe.

There, right in front of them, was a large tent in the middle of the sand.

“How did you…”

“I had help.” Raquel wrapped her arms around his waist. “I wanted us to have some privacy,” she explained. “Besides, you seemed seriously interested when I told The Professor that my first time had been in a camping tent.”

He chuckled nervously.

“So, Professor…” Raquel lifted an eyebrow. “Shall we go inside?”

*******

Inside, surrounded by lamps, there was a large bed in the middle of the tent.

On a table beside the bed, there was a bucket of ice with non-alcoholic Champaign and a plate with a small whipped-cream covered cake just for the two of them to share.

The cake wasn’t fancy, just like the rest of their impromptu ceremony, but they didn’t need fancy. .

All they needed was each other.

Sergio turned around to look at Raquel, only to have his jaw drop and his mouth water at the sight in front of him…

She’d already pulled down one of the thin straps of her dress, and was working on pulling the other one off her shoulder.

Then, she let the gown drop to the floor.

Underneath, she wore a matching pair of lacy white strapless bra and panties, a blue garter on her right thigh.

Her pregnant belly looked beyond glorious in the get-up.

_She_ looked glorious.

Even if she didn’t feel like it.

“Wow…”

“Really?” she needed confirmation, her hands fidgeting nervously.

“Raquel, you look… _magnificent_,” he told her earnestly. “You take my breath away.”

Then, Sergio gazed suggestively at the garter.

“The brides are supposed to wear something blue, right?”

She grinned and nodded.

“And the grooms are supposed to take it off… with their teeth.”

“Are they now?”

Raquel nodded again.

_Challenge accepted._

He came by her side. ~

They were face to face, standing so close together, they could feel each other’s breath.

“Lay down on the bed,” he whispered.

Their eyes were on each other, glinting with mischief and seduction.

She moved away from him and did as he’d told her.

Once she was on the bed, Sergio took off his shirt – discarding it – and joined her.

He made his way down her body.

At a leisurely pace, as he made his way down, he passed a gentle hand over her enlarged breasts, and left soft kisses on her belly where their baby was growing.

Moving to the challenge at hand, Sergio dropped a quick kiss on her inner thigh before delicately gripping the lacy blue material with his teeth.

Sergio took his time, moving easily yet slowly down her leg, pulling the garter along.

Raquel combed the fingers of her right hand through his dark brown hair, delighting in the golden glint of her shiny brand-new wedding ring.

When the task was done – and he’d finished passing the garter through her foot – he took it from his mouth and looked at it proudly.

Grinning at his wife, he said, “This is definitely going in the box.”

They laughed.

Setting the garter aside, he climbed up her body and hovered over her easily.

Sergio brushed his lips against hers.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too… _hubby_,” she added with a chuckle.

They kissed again but, this time, the kiss became an hunger… a desire that needed to be met.

Reaching down, pulled down her white lacy panties and took them off, before removing his trousers and his own underwear, and rejoining her on the bed.

He didn’t bother with the bra, however.

Her breasts had begun leaking a bit recently, which was completely normal at this stage of pregnancy, but he knew she felt uncomfortable without a bra, so he just left it on.

When things were becoming too heated, Sergio stopped their movements.

He pulled away.

“Wait, wait.”

“What is it?”

_Was something wrong?_

“I just want to remember this moment for the rest of my life,” he told her, gazing deep into her eyes. “The first time I made love with my wife.”

They smiled and kissed again, joining their bodies and their souls.

Never to be parted again.

*******

The next morning, they woke up together as they had many mornings before – together – but this time, it was different.

They were married.

They had _actually_ gotten married last night.

Sergio held Raquel close and gazing lovingly at their rings.

“Good morning, wife,” he whispered in her ear.

She grinned. “Good morning, husband.”

Neither of them remembered being this happy in their whole lives.

Between morning cuddles, making out, playing with was left over of the whipped cream and having amazing mind-blowing sex, their first morning as a married couple was going pretty damn great.

Afterward, when they were huddled together, Raquel rested her head on his shoulder and played with the thin hairs on his bare chest.

“We should probably get back, huh?” she wondered aloud.

“Yeah, we probably should…”

But they didn’t move a muscle; instead, they just stayed as they were.

They laughed.

Their family was fine at home, María was with Mariví and Paula – they were cared for; and so they had a few more hours of their private little heaven by themselves to enjoy.

They were newlyweds, after all.

Besides, they deserved a little more time together before returning to the normal world.

And they desperately _needed_ these few more moments of quiet time together – with a house full of people and a baby coming soon, God only knew when they’d have time for something like this again...

Sergio and Raquel deserved these happy moments they could hold on to.

And, damn it, they were going to have them.


End file.
